1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to both the method of production of electric power and an electric power plant using diesel engine locomotives and particularly to a process and plant for the seasonal peak production of synchronous commercial electric power using railroad diesel electric locomotives.
2. Background Art
Railroads utilize conventional diesel electric locomotives as the power for their railroad fleet. Railroad traffic volumes usually reach their peak during the fall and spring periods while electric power requirements of most utility periods peak during the summer or winter months.
Electric utilities which require peak demand prefer not to add further utility power generating plants to meet such demand as such requires substantial design, engineering and particularly capital expenses and in non-peak periods, the facility would not be used. Similarly, railroads must have sufficient locomotives to move traffic during peak periods but during non-peak periods, at least some of the locomotives will be idle.
There is a need to provide synchronous electric power at utility transmission or subtransmission voltages for a commercial electric utility grid to meet peak power demands without the incurrence of substantial capital and other costs. Similarly, there is a need in the art to utilize railroad locomotives during non-peak periods to their maximum.